


if you blinked earlier, you might have seen the truth

by Seiyofira



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mental Illness, Tags longer than the word count yolo, prompt drabble, stabbystab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiyofira/pseuds/Seiyofira
Summary: Kaiba does something he shouldn't have.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	if you blinked earlier, you might have seen the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my sloppy Spirit-Gate 6 entry.
> 
> It's in hardcore Haiku mode (50-70-50) so it's even worse than my usual bullshit LOL.
> 
> Prompt: Glass
> 
> enjoy the short ride.

Skin against skin. Breath against breath. That’s how it should have been. Nothing about this made sense, and yet, everything was crystal clear. As clear as the big shard of glass that sunk into Yuugi’s stomach like a hot knife into butter. It was painful. He would not survive this.

“Why?” Desperate. Lonely. Anxious. Forlorn in waves of pain, Yuugi could only repeat the same question again and again.  _ Why?  _ He would never get his answer. He would never understand the motives. The motives of his lover slicing him open. The motives of Seto Kaiba’s wicked grin as if he just defeated a god and ascended to become one himself. Yuugi always knew something wasn’t quite right with his boyfriend.

  
The shard fell, and the chunk of glass shattered the moment it hit the floor. Like a sack of potatoes, Yuugi sunk into himself, profusely bleeding. This was the end. Kaiba’s grin vanished as his hallucination faded. He didn’t stab Osiris. It was Yuugi, eyes derived from any soul.  _ Why? _

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, you made it. Sorry, but it was short, so that's alright?
> 
> Xoxo Sei.


End file.
